Talk:Goku vs Sailor Moon/@comment-27225692-20160208220509/@comment-27225692-20160210155345
Goku easily gets past regeneration, because he hits too hard, he just destroys her head, and science dictates her mind gets altered (the same way Goku almost died when he got a bad head injury as a kid, when originally he was sent to cause hell on Earth, then he became a good guy). Also, if he goes SSGSS, he becomes immune to all forms of hax if we count his Xenoverse feats. Without them, he is still weak to time manipulation, but Moon doesn't have the speed to beat him like this. A galaxy-busting punch to Usagi's head is an instant-kill, and easily bypasses regeneration. I fail to see how going Super Saiyan makes him vulnerable to soul hax (who stated he no longer has his pure heart crap?) and again, she's too slow to hit Goku like that. It works like the Devilmite Beam, y'know. " If she wanted she could just send him to another dimension, then use Dark Dome Close to sever that dimension's connection to her's meaning he can never return! Heck, she could just send him back to the big bang, and have that kill him!" Shame Goku is immune to that! He senses this, avoids it, and attacks Moon from her backside. "Also, not the speed to use the hax.....now you are just trying despritly to find anything you can use to make Goku win. It takes NO and I repeat NO time for her abilitys to activate. It would still take a fraction of a nano-milisec for an attack from Goku to hit. In that time, she can stop and restart time billions of times over." It does take time lol. Moon isn't omnipotent, and her speed is measurable! She's not Kami Tenchi or something lol. And if she stops time what? Xenoverse Goku gives no fucks. "Heck, even if I allowed him to fuse with Vegeta and become Gogeta, he still can not win, because he can not get past that regeneration. At most he could destroy her body, but he has nothing he can do to destroythe very concept of her existance, her mind, or her soul! Unless you are neigh-ominpotant reality warper or higher, such as Madoka who she can fight evenly with, or Bobobo who destroys her without trying, you are not winning." He can. He just destroys her head. Then science proves her mind gets altered by the hit. The same way Goku's mind was altered when he was a kid and almost died. Yes, I acnowledge Usagi has a ton of hax. But, if Goku is immune to this, as I proved over and over and you keep repeating the same crap or say "xenoverse isn't canon lol"... what does that hax do? She beats post-Crisis Superman, Majin Buu, any Thor but Rune King, Godzilla, but not Goku. Dear writer and SM fanboy, that's not how it works. I've never seen any Sailor Moon fans yell "she can reality warp and can do x and y and brurlhgrrgel" until I came across this battle. Goku wins. Let's see what happens. - Goku goes to SSGSS. Usagi goes to Cosmos. - Usagi attacks with soul hax. Goku takes zero damage. - Usagi tries to manipulate time - if Goku has his Xenoverse feats, he doesn't care. If he doesn't, Goku senses it and just speedblitzes by the time Usagi tries to stop time or whatever. He throws a galaxy-busting punch at quadrillions of times FTL, the same way he clashed with Beerus in the episode 12 of Super. - Usagi tries to do reality warping shit. Goku sits there and asks what just happened. - Usagi tries space manipulation - Goku senses that, and ignores it. - Usagi attacks with her magic - That's what actually hurts Goku, but his durability is too high. - Goku attacks with a Warp Kamehameha to Usagi's head - Her mind is altered, so she can't regenerate. GG Sailor Moon. - Goku grabs the dragon balls and revives her.